Loving You
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: Even if I said it to stop, it won't stop It's not just won't stop, but I also can't stop it Because it's you It's you that own my heart It's you that driving my heart Like a crazy who loving you
1. Chapter 1

**Loving You**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T  
Pair : GaaHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Summary :**

_Even if I said it to stop, it won't stop _

_It's not just won't stop, but I also can't stop it_

_Because it's you_

_It's you that own my heart_

_It's you that driving my heart _

_Like a crazy who loving you _

**Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

**Chapter 1 : Her name is.. **

Langkah kaki bergema di seluruh koridor. Nadanya terdengar teratur dan beriringan seperti sebuah harmoni lagu. Dentum-dentum kaki terdengar memantul di dinding-dinding koridor. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Seragamnya keluar sebagian dengan kancing atas yang dibuka. Blazer birunya sudah hilang entah kemana dan kini ia berkeliaran dengan dasi yang sengaja dipasang longgar di lehernya.

Mimik wajahnya tak pernah berubah. Selalu tajam seperti biasa namun tatapannya menunjukkan ketidakpedulian. Hal itulah yang menjadikan ia sebagai salah satu lelaki terpopuler di SMUnya. Tato dengan tulisan kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu seperti menjadi tanda bagi dirinya. Selain berfungsi sebagai tanda, hal itu juga menarik perhatian sebagian siswi. Tak heran, blazer birunya hari ini hilang ditelan –entah siapa- saat ia sedang berada dalam kerumunan. Di telinga kanannya, terpasang sebuah headset putih dan yang sebelah lagi tergantung di depan dadanya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah IPod putih dan tengah memutar sebuah lagu yang seiring dengan langkah kakinya saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah tiba di ruangan yang ditujunya. Ia berbalik menghadap ruangan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertempel di pintunya. _Home Economic_. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin menghadiri kelas ini. Kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Ia tak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa memasak. Jangankan memasak, ia saja tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memanaskan air, bagaimana ia bisa memasak? Jika saja ia tidak dipaksa oleh sensei berambut ungu itu, ia takkan berakhir di depan kelas _Home Economic _ini. _Takkan pernah_.

Merasa bahwa mengeluh dalam hati takkan membuahkan hasil apapun, Gaara memutuskan untuk menggeser pintu itu dan langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari murid-murid yang sebagian besar adalah perempuan itu. Jelas, ini kelas _Home Economic._ Tentu saja, Gaara tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi penghuni kelas ini. Dan ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan Gaara di pertanyaan 'Mengapa ia tak pernah mau masuk kelas _ Home Economic_ sampai kapanpun.' Sayangnya, Anko-sensei bukanlah tipe sensei yang akan perhatian pada berandalan macam dirinya.

Banyak pandangan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, Gaara tahu itu. Tapi, ia tetap cuek dan memasuki kelas itu dengan langkah santai. Ia melangkah menuju pada Kushina-sensei yang terkenal akan kelembutannya dan juga ibu dari salah seorang temannya. Sembari melapor bahwa ia akan menjadi penghuni baru di sana, Kushina-sensei tersenyum dan memaklumi. Beruntunglah bagi Gaara karena Kushina tidak sekejam Anko yang memaksanya untuk masuk kelas yang paling Gaara hindari di dunia itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Gaara. Pelan-pelan saja untuk beradaptasi dengan kelas ini," ujar Kushina-sensei dengan lembut. Ia memang selalu keibuan dari sejak pertama Gaara mengenalnya. Karena itu, Gaara boleh sedikit berlega hati.

"Nah, sekarang pilihlah seorang siswa untuk menjadi partner _Home Economic_mu karena kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Setelah memberi titah begitu, Kushina-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas dan berdiri di tengah-tengah. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan mencari partner yang pas. Yang tidak berisik dan penurut, serta yang bisa memasak dengna cara yang baik tentunya.

Setelah sekian lama berpetualang dengan matanya, manik Emeraldnya menemukan seorang gadis yang terdiam di tempat. Tidak seperti yang lain yang menatap penuh harap padanya agar dipilih menjadi seorang partner, gadis itu malah fokus akan peralatan dan buku-bukunya di atas meja. Merasa gadis itu tidak akan menjadi rewel, Gaara berjalan ke arahnya dan menetapkannya menjadi pasangan _Home Economic_nya.

Semua siswi yang melihat Gaara memilih si gadis Hyuuga pun merasa kecewa. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang mengalami patah hati karena merasa dirinya tidak beruntung. Gadis yang dipilih pun tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan dipilih oleh pangeran di SMUnya itu. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang terkejut saat Gaara berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya . Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia menampilkan senyum manisnya pada Gaara dan kembali fokus pada buku-buku serta peralatan masaknya. Gaara agak terkesiap saat gadis itu melemparkan senyum padanya. Entahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaan Gaara saja. Mungkin juga karena ia terlalu pusing menghadapi kelas barunya hingga ia merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya, ia memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah Kushina-sensei. Dengan seksama, ia memperhatikan Kushina yang kini tengah menjelaskan tentang sebuah resep dan tema yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Gaara yang tak bisa memasak, tentu saja tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi, ia tetap melihat ke arah papan tulis dan melihat corat-coret yang dibuat Kushina. Sesekali, ia memandang ke arah partnernya. Ternyata, gadis itu tidak melihat ke arah Kushina sama sekali. Ia malah tetap terfokus pada bukunya dibanding mendengarkan Kushina. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gadis itu.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya?" tanya Gaara saat ia bersandar membelakangi meja. Gadis itu mendongak dan menoleh ke arah Gaara. Ia tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku sedang mendengarkannya dan mencocokkannya dengan bukuku."

Gaara mengintip sedikit ke arah buku yang tengah dibaca gadis itu. Ia mengangguk mengerti sekarang ketika tahu buku yang dibacanya dengan tema penjelasan kali ini saling bersinkronisasi satu dengan yang lain.

"Kau sudah tahu temanya sebelum dia memulai kelasnya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng namun dengan matanya tetap menuju ke arah buku. "Hanya mengira-ngira saja. Minggu kemarin, ia membahas soal _appetizer_ ala barat. Karena setelah urutan _appetizer_ adalah _main course_, jadi aku membaca buku ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau ternyata prediksiku benar. " Ia tersenyum lagi saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Kelihatannya gadis ini senang sekali tersenyum. Yah baguslah, daripada gadis yang rewel, yang satu ini lebih kalem dan tidak melakukan _fangirling_ di sekitarnya. Ia ikut menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya mengingat tingkah gadis ini dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian kuberi tugas untuk seminggu ke depan. Aku ingin kalian membuat satu set _main course _yang kubahas hari ini bersama kelompok kalian. Saat kelas dimulai minggu depan, aku ingin semua sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya." Kushina tiba-tiba berseru menyebutkan tugas padahal Gaara tak tahu apa-apa. Mendengar hal itu, Gaara menghela nafas panjang. Ia melihat ke arah partner kerjanya. Gadis itu tersenyum sembari mencatat apa saja yang harus dilakukan dalam tugas mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian semua boleh bubar. Ingat, kerjakan tugas kalian atau hukuman menanti. Tak ada pengecualian untuk siswa baru sekalipun." Kushina menatap ke arah Gaara dan tersenyum pada pria berambut merah itu. Gaara merasa bahwa hal ini akan menjadi berat karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Selesai," gumam gadis di sebelahnya. Ia melipat kertas yang digunakannya untuk mencatat tugas dan resep. Kemudian, ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku sementara ia membereskan peralatan memasaknya dan buku-buku yang dibawanya. Melihat gadis itu, ide melintas di benak Gaara. Ia meraih pundak gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau buatkan bagianku juga? Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan," ujar Gaara dengan santainya. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum lemah. Ia terdiam sebentar dan memikirkannya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi jika Kushina-sensei bertanya, bilang saja kau mengerjakan bagian _sauce_nya. Mengerti?"

Gaara tidak menyangka negosiasi mereka akan semudah itu. Ia tersenyum menang dan berseru pelan, "_Deal._" Mungkin, _ Home Economic_ takkan seburuk yang ia pikirkan jika ia bisa seterusnya begini. Ia takkan menolak untuk masuk kelas manapun bila ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini terus.

Hari itu, Gaara diajak oleh gerombolan Uchiha dan kawan-kawannya untuk berkumpul. Sepertinya, ada yang bakal mengadakan _party_ lagi entah di kediaman siapa. Naruto yang merupakan anak dari Kushina-sensei, juga ikut menghadiri acara perkumpulan itu. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir Gaara saat ia membayangkan _cocktail _dan _vodka _mengisi kekosongan di kepalanya. Ia menambah kecepatan _Audi R8_nya dan mulai menyalip truk-truk besar yang ada di jalanan. Berbalap-balapan dengan kecepatan mereka.

Ia baru mulai melambat saat ia tiba di lampu merah. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dan mulai mengetukkan jarinya pada kemudi. Ia menoleh ke arah pinggir jalan dengan tatapan bosan. Tak lama, ia menemukan seseorang yang familiar di matanya tengah berjalan sambil membawa banyak belanjaan. Gadis itu terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaan sebanyak itu. Ia berjalan sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak menabrak. Sayangnya, keberuntungan bukan berada di pihaknya. Ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki yang berpenampilan preman dan membuat semua yang dibawanya buyar berantakan. Ia menunduk berkali-kali meminta maaf, tapi sepertinya lelaki yang ditubruk itu tidak terima. Ia berjalan maju dan mulai menghimpit si gadis dengan dua orang temannya.

Si gadis ingin memberi perlawanan namun tak sanggup. Mimik wajahnay memancarkan ketakutan dan juga kecemasan. Berkali-kali, Gaara menangkap gadis itu melirik terus ke arah belanjaannya yang jatuh di atas tanah sia-sia. Gaara ingin menghampirinya tapi gadis itu ada di seberang sana. Akan jadi jauh untuk menghampiri teman-temannya jika ia berputar balik dengan _Audi R8_nya. Akan tetapi, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, gadis itu benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Kedua tangannya dicekal dan ia tak bisa memberontak. Gaara tak bisa membayangkan bila gadis itu diperkosa di tengah jalan. Jadi begitu lampu berubah warna, ia segera melesat dan berputar balik menuju gadis itu. Biarlah dirinya terlambat menikmati _vodka_, yang penting gadis itu selamat dahulu.

Segera setelah ia tiba di tempat kejadian, ia segera turun dari _Audi R8_nya dan menghampiri gadis itu. Ia menghajar preman-preman itu hingga babak belur dan menghampiri gadis itu sesudahnya. Dilihat dari sorot matanya, ia terlihat ketakutan. Gaara membuang nafasnya lelah. Ia yakin pasti hal-hal seperti ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraannya. Mungkin bahkan ia harus menunda lebih lama untuk meneguk satu gelas _tequila _yang juga menanti dirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Gaara saat ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. Ia melihat ekspresi takut di wajah gadis itu dan merasa bersalah mengingat ia pernah ragu untuk menolongnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Mata gadis itu berpencar kemana-mana hingga akhirnya menatap langsung pada manik milik Gaara dan membendung air mata di dalam mata pucat itu. Gaara tahu gadis itu akan menangis sebentar lagi. Untung saja, Gaara tidak memutuskan untuk segera melesat maju ke arah _party_. Kalau tidak, ia takkan tahu nasib gadis ini akan jadi seperti apa.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Mereka sudah kuhajar jadi mereka takkan bisa melukaimu lagi, oke?" bujuk Gaara secara pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin susah. Ia tak bisa menenangkan gadis yang tengah menangis. Gaara tak bisa berlaku kasar juga tak bisa membiarkannya begitu. Jadi, ia harus mencegahnya semampunya.

"I-I-Itu.."

Gaara ber'hn' ria saat mendengar suara si Hyuuga yang agak tergagap. Ia menatap mata pucat itu dan membuat gadis itu semakin susah berbicara.

"Itu?" ucap Gaara saat melihat ke arah gadis itu. Ia melihat tatapan gadis itu yang terarah ke arah balik punggungnya. Karena itu, ia berbalik sesaat dan menatap kembali pada si gadis.

"B-Bahan makanannya, Sabaku-san. Bahan makanannya rusak semua." Pada akhirnya, gadis itu bisa mengutarakan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Gaara menghela nafas. Rupanya, bahan-bahan makanan itu yang menjadi masalah baginya, bukan karena si preman-preman itu. Yah, setidaknya gadis itu takkan menangis dan menjadi ketakutan.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu beli lagi saja," ujar Gaara enteng. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Gadis itu menerima bantuan itu dan bangkit berdiri namun dengan tatapannya masih tertuju pada bahan makanan yang sudah hancur berantakan itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Gaara. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lemah dan bergumam tak jelas. Gaara merasa heran dengannya. Ia yakin pasti ada masalah lagi, tapi gadis itu tak mau memberitahu. Benar-benar menyusahkan saja.

"Sabaku-san," panggil gadis itu dengan pelan. Gaara menoleh padanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya dan terlihat ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya. Namun, ia menatap kembali bahan makanan yang sudah tercecer berantakan dan meyakinkan dirinya.

"Uangku habis untuk membeli semua bahannya tadi."

Gadis itu tak punya uang? Karena itu, ia mengkhawatirkan bahan-bahan makanan itu? Ia menatap pada gadis itu lalu beralih pada bahan makanan yang sudah hancur itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan gadis Hyuuga itu dan membawanya ke arah mobil. Hinata yang bingung pun segera memanggil Gaara supaya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "S-Sabaku-san?"

Gaara tidak mengindahkannya. Justru, ia membuka pintu sebelah jok kemudi dan tiba-tiba berujar, "Masuk ke dalam mobilku. Kutemani kau belanja sekarang."

"E-Eh?"

**=== Loving - You ===**

Sakura melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah pintu keluar dengan tatapan cemas. Ekspresinya terlihat gelisah. Ia terus melangkah mondar-mandir dekat bar yang tengah didudukinya itu. Dari jauh, seorang pemuda berambut hitam melihat dirinya yang begitu gelisah dan mendekatinya dengan maksud menenangkannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah khawatir.

"Tidak, ini soal Gaara. Orang itu tidak datang-datang. Aku cemas ada apa-apa dengannya di tengah jalan," jawab Sakura namun tatapannya masih tertuju pada pintu keluar. Naruto menghela nafas berat. _Gaara lagi, Gaara lagi._ Ia memang tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Gaara memang popular sampai Sakura, gadis yang disukainya pun ikut jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia tahu gaya yang dibawakan Gaara memang keren, tapi bisakah Sakura lebih memperhatikan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya saat ini? Ia sudah melakukan apapun untuk gadis itu, tapi ia tak pernah merasa dilihat barang sedetikpun oleh gadis itu. Apa kesalahannya? Apa kekurangannya? Kenapa selalu Gaara yang dikejar? Pernahkah Gaara mengejar seseorang? Kalau iya sekalipun, orang itu pasti takkan menolak Gaara. Naruto yakin itu. Ia sudah mengenal Gaara selama 10 tahun. Dan tak pernah sekali pun, ia lihat Gaara mengejar seseorang seperti dirinya. Mungkin sudah jadi takdir Gaara untuk dikejar dan dirinya untuk mengejar.

"Mungkin ia tak datang," usul Naruto yang segera cepat direspon oleh gadis berambut _pink _itu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Kemarin, jelas-jelas dia bilang dia akan datang. Apa dia bohong? Pesta ini takkan jadi seru tanpanya." Dalam sekejap saja, mimik Sakura lagnsung berubah sedih. Tak tega melihatnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk member temannya sebuah telepon. Tapi, 2 kali, 3 kali bahkan hingga 8 kali ditelepon pun, orang itu tidak mengangkatnya. Ada apa gerangan?

Saat ia menelepon untuk kesembilan kalinya, terdengar bunyi 'klik' tanda diangkat dari seberang sana. Langsung saja, tanpa menyapa Naruto segera membahas soal dirinya. "Hey, kau kemana sih? Kita semua menunggumu tahu."

Naruto terdiam dan menanti jawaban dari Gaara. Setelah itu, ia mengoceh lagi, "Kau yang benar saja. Masa kita harus mulai tanpa kau? Tidak bisa, cepat ke sini sekarang." Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto segera menoleh pada pemuda pirang itu dan memasang tampang cemas.

"Apa kau bilang? _Home Economic_? Sejak kapan kau jadi lebih tertarik mengurusi rumah tangga ketimbang _party _di _Blues_?" Lagi-lagi, ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura semakin cemas. Naruto sadar akan hal itu makanya sedari tadi ia berusaha membujuk Gaara supaya gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak khawatir.

"Kau jangan gila, Gaara. Tugas itu pasti membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Memangnya , kau tak dapat kelompok?" Naruto lagi-lagi menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana dan terdiam sesaat. Kemudian, ia mengubah suaranya menjadi bisikan pelan, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak datang dan biarkan saja mereka yang mengerjakan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. "Apa kau bilang? Kalian hanya berdua? Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memegang pundak lelaki itu. Ia bisa mendengar suara Gaara walau samar-samar.

"_Bukan urusanmu. Sudah mulai saja dulu pestanya tanpa aku."_

Bersamaan dengan itu, telepon ditutup. Naruto menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum pelan dan berujar meminta maaf, "Gomenasai, Sakura. Aku tak bisa membujuknya." Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi, ia dinomorduakan oleh Gaara.

**=== Loving - You ===**

Gaara sedang berada di perjalanannya menuju minimarket terdekat. Ia terlihat mengemudi dengan serius. Walaupun begitu, sesekali ia terlihat menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. Memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"S-Sabaku-san."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata dan melihat ke depan lagi. "Ada apa?"

"A-Ano, ponselmu bergetar." Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel Gaara yang terletak di depan kemudi. Gaara mengintip sedikit dan melihat nama _Dobe_ di sana. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo? Ada ap-"

Perkataan Gaara terpotong oleh suara Naruto yang ada di seberang sana. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, memberi kesempatan bagi temannya itu untuk mengoceh sepuasnya. Setelah selesai mengoceh, Gaara baru membuka suara, "Kalian mulai saja dulu tanpa aku."

Dua mata pucat segera menoleh ke arahnya ketika Gaara berkata begitu. Ia menatap tak enak pada Gaara. Apa ia menganggu pemuda itu?

"Aku punya tugas _Home Economic_ dari Kushina-sensei."

Gaara menghela nafas sesaat dan membelokkan mobilnya ke jalanan sebelah kiri yang lebih sepi oleh kendaraan.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian mulai saja dulu. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

Si gadis Hyuuga semakin merasa gelisah. Ia merasa menjadi pengganggu bagi Gaara dan teman-temannya.

"Dapat," jawab Gaara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu bisa menangkap Gaara melirik sebentar padanya dan kemudian berujar kembali, "Tidak bisa. Anggota kelompokku hanya satu orang."

Gaara terdiam kembali. Mata hijaunya tidak lagi fokus pada jalanan di depan saja. Kini, manik hijau itu ikut memencar dan perhatiannya terbagi jadi dua. Jalanan di depannya dan gadis di sampingnya. Mendengar Naruto yang terus saja mengoceh membuat konsentrasi Gaara semakin pecah. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir dan malah berucap, "Bukan urusanmu. Sudah mulai saja dulu pestanya tanpa aku."

Setelah itu, Gaara segera menurunkan ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ia menaruhnya kembali di depan kemudi dan kembali menyetir dengan dua tangan lagi.

"Sabaku-san sedang ada acara, ya?"

Gadis bermata pucat di sebelah Gaara membuka suara sesaat setelah Gaara menghentikan percakapannya dengan Naruto. Gaara melirik sebentar dan mengangguk. Kemudian, ia menambahkan supaya gadis itu tak perlu ikut-ikutan berkomplot dengan Naruto yang menarik paksa dirinya ke pesta di _Blues_. Kalaupun hari ini ia tak bisa menikmati _vodka_nya sekalipun, tak apa. Ia bisa ke sana esok hari setelah pulang sekolah.

"Tak usah kau pedulikan. Bukan acara yang terlalu penting buatku."

Gadis itu terdiam dan menunduk sejenak. Benarkah? Ia melirik pada Gaara sejenak dan melihat kea rah kakinya yang tertutup rapat. "Tapi, setidaknya kau harus hadir, Sabaku-san. Mereka pasti menunggumu, bukan?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya. "Aku bukan orang penting."

"Minimal, kau penting di mata mereka. Kau teman mereka, kan?" elak gadis itu. Ia tetap ingin mencoba membujuk Gaara supaya tidak mengabaikan undangan teman-temannya. Namun, tak ia sangka, sebuah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara selanjutnya dapat membuatnya kalah telak. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kembali ketika Gaara berujar dengan nada khasnya, "Tapi, kau lebih membutuhkanku ketimbang mereka."

"Jadi, kita akan memasak apa hari ini?"

Gaara menatap pada gadis Hyuuga yang tengah membereskan bahan makanan yang baru saja mereka beli. "_Spaghetti_," jawabnya singkat. Gaara mengangguk pelan. Cukup sederhana rupanya.

"Kenapa kau tak memilih _lasagna_ atau _carbonara_? Kurasa mereka akan memberikan nilai yang cukup bagus," celetuk Gaara saat ia tengah mencuci tomat segar dari dalam kantong belanjaan. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Kita tak butuh hal yang rumit untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus. Bukankah yang dinilai hanya kerapian dan kelezatannya?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Buat apa harus membuat makanan serumit _carbonara_ atau _lasagna_ bila _spaghetti_ saja sudah cukup untuk memberikan nilai baik untuk mereka? Senyum tersungging di bibir Gaara ketika ia menyadari betapa menariknya pemikiran wanita ini. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis lain seperti dirinya.

"Pemikiran yang cukup menarik," aku Gaara saat pria itu berdiri di sebelah gadis bermata pucat itu. Gadis itu tidak menoleh pada Gaara. Ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Gaara memperhatikannya begitu lama, seakan pemuda itu tertarik oleh sesuatu yang ada di gadis itu.

"Kurasa, aku belum pernah menyebut namamu?" Saat tengah memperhatikannya, Gaara menyadari sesuatu sekonyol itu. Mereka berada dalam satu kelompok. Sayangnya, ia tak pernah tahu siapa nama partnernya sendiri. Astaga, ia benar-benar parah sebagai partner kerja, huh?

"Panggil saja dengan Hyuuga," ujar gadis itu dengan nada santai. Ia tengah memasak air untuk digunakan dalam memasak menunya nanti. Merasa tak puas dengan jawaban gadis itu, Gaara berjalan mendekatinya dan menimpali lagi.

"Aku ingin nama yang lain. Aku tak ingin memanggil dengan nama belakang."

Gaara pikir gadis itu akan segera memberitahu dirinya siapa nama depannya. Namun, dugaannya salah. Gadis itu malah tertawa pelan dengan anggunnya dan menoleh pada Gaara. Bekas tawa itu masih terpatri di wajahnya. Baru kali ini, dalam seumur hidup Gaara, ia merasa bahwa dirinya yang akan terdiam ketika melihat orang lain. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya begitu tertarik ke dalam pesona seorang wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada wanita seperti dia di dunia ini? Atau ini semua karena Gaara terlalu sering melihat perempuan _sexy_ karena terlalu sering ke _club_?

"Kita ini hanya partner untuk _Home Economic_, Sabaku-san. Kau juga tak mungkin bertahan dalam _Home Economic _itu untuk seterusnya. Jadi, tak ada masalah jika kau panggil aku dengan Hyuuga saja."

Gadis itu hendak berbalik lagi untuk mengambil kotak _spaghetti_ yang dibelinya bersama Gaara tadi saat tiba-tiba pria itu menahan tangannya dan memutar balik tubuhnya lagi. Gadis itu terkesiap untuk sesaat ketika ia tahu Gaara menatapnya dengan intens dan serius.

"S-Sabaku-san?"

Gaara pasti sudah gila saat ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak tah bagaimana caranya tubuhnya bisa bergerak secara otomatis menahan tangan gadis itu, memutar balik tubuhnya dan menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Ia tahu gadis itu terlihat gugup. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa berhenti. Gadis itu mirip sekali dengan gravitasi. Ia selalu berhasil menarik Gaara dimanapun ia berada. Saat pertama kali bertemu, saat ia menemukannya diserang para preman, saat ia menemaninya berbelanja dan juga.. sekarang ini. Gaara ingin menyangkalnya. Awalnya, ia pikir ia hanya sedang mengalami adaptasi dengan seseorang yang baru. Namun, lama kelamaan, semuanya berada di luar kepala Gaara. Sialnya, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mundur saat ini. Gaara sendiri juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan akan susah untuk kembali berdiri.

Dan semuanya karena gadis di hadapannya. Senyumannya. Tawanya. Caranya berbicara. Semua yang ada pada gadis itu memikat dirinya. Mengikat dirinya di dalam sebuah belenggu yang kuat dimana siapapun takkan bisa lepas. Dan belenggu itu dinamakan cinta.

"Kurasa, aku baru saja berubah pikiran. Aku suka dengan _Home Economic_ dan aku senang kau yang menjadi partnerku," bisiknya tepat di sebelah telinga si gadis. Kemudian, tanpa menjauh, Gaara melanjutkan, "Jadi, siapa namamu yang sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu menunduk dan mukanya merah padam. Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, ia menyebutkan namanya, "H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hanya sebuah nama. Gaara yakin ia tak pernah merasa ada yang begitu special dari sebuah nama. Namun, yang kali ini berbeda. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah nama, ia merasa ia sudah berada di awang-awang. Begitu menyenangkan rasanya. Karena itu, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia yang baru ditampiknya sekali pada wajah tampannya secara tulus dan menunjukkannya pada gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Salam kenal, Hinata."

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving You**

**Genre : Romance / General**

**Rate : T **

**Summary :**

_Even if I said it to stop, it won't stop_

_It's not just won't stop, but I also can't stop it_

_Because it's you_

_It's you that own my heart_

_It's you that driving my heart_

_Like a crazy who loving you_

**Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

**Chapter 2 : This Heartbeats mean..**

"Gaara! Hey, Gaara!" panggil seseorang saat Gaara sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya, dengan keajaiban yang entah datang dari mana, Gaara berpakaian dengan rapi ke di sisi kanan atas blazernya. Dasinya juga terpasang rapi. Tak ada cela pula dengan seragamnya. Masuk ke dalam dengan rapi dan juga dihiasi dengan ikat pinggang yang menjadi kewajibannya sebagai siswa. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

Pemuda yang melihat penampilan Gaara hari ini tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Ia bahkan sampai harus bersandar di loker salah satu siswi saking kencangnya ia tertawa. Pelupuk matanya dipenuhi oleh air saking lucunya pemandangan yang ia dapat. "Hei, ada apa denganmu?" Tangannya meraih dahi Gaara dan mengecek suhu pemuda itu. "Tubuhmu memang tak panas tapi kurasa kau tetap gila. Ada apa denganmu?"

_Kau yang gila, _pikir Gaara sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap pada temannya itu dengan tatapan heran dan aneh. "Kau yang kenapa, Kiba? Memang ada yang lucu?"

Kiba tercengang di tempat. Tawanya berhenti saat ia mendengar Gaara bertanya seperti itu. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Tentu saja, mana mungkin seorang Sabaku Gaara yang dikenal sebagai berandal sekolah yang memiliki geng –terutama ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketuanya- itu berseragam rapi ke sekolah. Kecuali, kalau dia sedang tidak waras tentunya. Dan saat inilah yang dimaksud Kiba. Kalian mengerti, bukan?

"Kau aneh, Gaara. Tumben sekali, kau berpakaian rapi? Kau mau ke pesta formal?" sahut Kiba dengan ekspresi aneh namun senyum tetap mengembang di sana. Selama ia mengobrol dengan Gaara, ia tak menyadari kalau si pemilik loker sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Karena itu, ia terus melanjutkan obrolannya atau lebih tepat omongannya karena Gaara hanya diam saja di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir untuk menjadi para _ nerdy_ yang menjijikkan itu kan? Ayolah, Gaar. Kau tak pantas berpakaian seperti itu. Lepaskan seragammu dan lempar blazer itu. Kau pasti kepanasan, bukan? Aku tahu kau." Gaara, bukannya memperhatikan Kiba berbicara, malah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada objek di belakang Kiba yang tengah menunggu mereka selesai dengan percakapan mereka. Mengetahui keinginan si objek tersebut, Gaara maju dan menyingkirkan Kiba dari sana. "Minggir kau," ujarnya pelan. Kiba yang didorong ke depan oleh Gaara, hampir tersengkat oleh kakinya sendiri dan jatuh. Untungnya, ia berpegangan pada loker yang lain.

"Hei, Gaar!" sahutnya kencang namun tak dipedulikan Gaara. Ia berbalik untuk mengomeli keanehan temannya itu saat ia melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan Gaara tepat di depan loker yang ia jadikan tempat bersandar tadi.

"Lokermu sudah bersih," ujar Gaara pelan seperti sedang berbisik. Gadis yang ditolong itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia menunduk pelan dan mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih disertai dengan komentarnya soal tindakan Gaara yang tergolong cukup kasar. "_Arigatou_, tapi kau tak perlu mendorong temanmu sendiri."

Setelah ia memberikan senyum sekilas, ia membuka lokernya dan mengambil apa yang ia perlukan. Sembari ia mengambil barang-barangnya, Gaara membalas komentarnya, "_Oh well_, karena dia temanku maka aku berani melakukannya."

Hinata terdiam sesaat dan membuat sebuah senyum simpul. Kemudian, ia membereskan lokernya sembari berbicara lagi. "Setidaknya, kau harus menghargai teman-temanmu yang sudah merelakan sedikit waktunya untukmu." Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, Hinata selesai membereskan lokernya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan menutup lokernya. Kemudian, ia berbalik menghadap Gaara dan tersenyum sambil meminta izin pamit. "Aku permisi."

Gaara masih belum mengatakan apapun saat itu. Tapi, Hinata sudah melangkah menjauh dari Gaara dan hilang ditelan keramaian sebelum Gaara sempat membuka mulutnya sendiri. Karena itu, Gaara hanya bisa melihat gadis anggun itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Ketika itu, saat ia masih menatap ke arah berjalannya Hinata tadi, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Secara otomatis, Gaara menepis tangan itu dan menjauh.

"Wah, Gaar. Siapa siswi itu?" Kiba menatap ke arah yang ditatap Gaara tadi dengan penuh kagum. Sementara, Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat bahunya. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi tanpa mempedulikan temannya sendiri.

**=Loving You=**

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya sedang berada di dalam kantin dan tengah menikmati lezatnya makan siang. Di sana, ramai sekali. Semua anggota yang terkumpul dalam genknya Gaara dan Sasuke, berkumpul di sana semua. Sakura sendiri juga termasuk di dalamnya. Tepat ketika Gaara baru melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin, Naruto menangkap sosoknya. Ia segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Gaara.

"Hoi, Gaar! Sini!"

Sakura yang mendengar nama Gaara segera ikut berdiri dan menatap penuh harap pada Gaara. Gaara yang mungkin merasa dipanggil, melangkah ke arah meja mereka. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan percaya diri. Namun, ekspresi yang tercantum tetap datar. Tanpa diketahui, ketika Gaara tiba di satu meja sebelum meja teman-temannya, Gaara berhenti. Naruto dan Sakura yang melihatnya terheran di tempat. Kemudian, Gaara mengambil kursi di meja itu dan duduk di sana. Tepat di hadapannya, Hinata sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

"Lho kok?" ujar Naruto heran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap pada Gaara yang justru duduk di sana.

"Oi, Gaar! Bukan di sana, tapi di sini," seru Naruto dari tempatnya sementara Sakura sudah memasang ekspresi kecewa. Kelihatannya Gaara sedang menjauh darinya.

"Aku ingin duduk di sini. Di sana terlalu ramai, Nar," seru Gaara balik tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan terduduk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa sih dengannya? Kok dia jadi menjauh dari kita?" tanya Naruto pada anggota lainnya. Tak ada jawaban yang timbul. Tak seorang pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Karenanya Naruto hanya mendesah pelan sembari menatap ke arah punggung Gaara. Sementara itu, Sakura menatap dengan perasaan kecewa karena Gaara tidak jadi duduk di sini. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang mendapati Gaara duduk di hadapannya justru heran sendiri. Mengapa pemuda ini tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan malah duduk di hadapannya? Bukannya di sana masih ada beberapa rongga untuknya?

"Ada baiknya kau berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, Sabaku-san," usul Hinata sambil menikmati _bento_nya. Ia melahapnya perlahan dan menatap pada Gaara dengan isyarat menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Di sana terlalu ramai, aku tak suka," elak Gaara sembari bertopang dagu memperhatikan Hinata makan. Hinata menghela nafasnya dan menaruh alat makannya sendiri di dalam kotak.

"Tidakkah mereka teman-temanmu? Bukankah lebih baik kalau beramai-ramai? Kenapa kau senang sekali menyendiri?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan seakan ingin mengintrogasi Gaara. Gaara melepaskan posisi duduknya dan bersandar pada bangkunya sendiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa ada yang tengah menunggu jawabannya, ia malah merenung sendiri. Merenung tentang mengapa ia lebih senang menyendiri. Apa memang ia terlihat seperti itu di mata gadis ini? Padahal, ia yakin bahwa ia mengikuti setiap acara teman-temannya, apa itu tidak cukup?

"Kau seharusnya menjalin interaksi dengan mereka, bukannya malah duduk di hadapanku, Sabaku-san," komentar Hinata lagi. Gaara menunduk dan melihat Hinata mulai berberes-beres. Ia terlihat terkejut melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai makan. Ia bangkit dari sandarannya dan menahan tangan Hinata yang tengah berberes. Hinata yang merasa tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, tentu saja berhenti. Ia menatap Gaara sejenak dan menunggu perkataan pemuda itu.

"Tapi, kau partner _Home Economic_ku. Memang salah kalau kau jadi temanku juga?"

Hinata tercengang di tempat. Kemudian, ia tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Sabaku-san, jangan ngawur. Mana mungkin itu terjadi?" Ia melepaskan tangan Gaara dari pergelangan tangannya dan mengambil kotak makannya. Setelah itu, ia mengucapkan kata permisi pada Gaara dan pergi lagi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi, detakan ini. Sudah dari kemarin Gaara merasakannya. Tepat ketika Hinata tertawa, Gaara akan merasakan detakan aneh ini. Apa artinya semua ini?

**=Loving You=**

Gaara berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan Ipodnya seperti biasa. Dengan santainya, ia melangkah dengan penampilannya yang biasa; seragam yang keluar, blazer yang disampirkan ke bahunya dan dasinya yang kini hilang lagi entah kemana. Pemuda ini tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar dan hanya melangkah menuju motornya. Sembari ia melakukan hal itu, banyak sekali siswi yang memandang kagum padanya. Walau begitu ia hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan terus maju ke arah motornya. Sifat acuhnya itu justru membuat para siswi tergila-gila dengannya.

"Gaara!" panggil Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah temannya itu. Di sebelah Naruto, lagi-lagi Sakura berdiri sambil menatap penuh harap bahwa Gaara benar-benar akan kembali pada mereka. Dan Gaara benar-benar melangkah ke arah mereka. Mengetahuinya, hati Sakura serasa dihujani berbagai rasa senang. Ia merasa bahagia bisa dekat lagi dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara saat ia tiba di depan Naruto. Naruto menepuk bahunya dan menyengir lebar. "Malam ini Queen, bagaimana?"

Gaara tampak berpikir sesaat. Lingkar jamrudnya berkeliaran ke segala arah. Tanpa disadarinya, ia menangkap sebuah sosok familiar yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan gelisah. Pikirannya yang awalnya terisi oleh ajakan Naruto teralih dalam satu detik karena sosok itu. Ia terus memandangi sosok itu mondar mandir seakan tengah menunggu seseorang. Mungkinkah gadis itu menunggu jemputan seseorang? Kalau iya, ini kesempatan manis Gaara. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya ke atas dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Nanti kukabari, oke?"

Kemudian, tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu pergi mengambil motornya dan melesat ke arah Hinata. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu, menghela nafas lelah dan mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Ia berjanji ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis bermata putih itu.

"Hei," sapa Gaara saat pemuda itu tiba di samping Hinata dengan motor ninjanya. Hinata tersenyum pelan dan membalas sapaan Gaara.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Gaara sambil menujukkan jok belakang dengan dagunya. Hinata menggeleng menolak tawaran manis Gaara. Ia menolaknya secara halus.

"Tidak perlu, Sabaku-san. Aku bisa pulang dengan bis.

Gaara yang sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan Hinata, menahan lengan wanita yang hendak pergi itu dan menariknya mundur. Kemudian, dengan sedikit memaksa, ia menawarkan sekali lagi. "Sudah, kubonceng pulang saja. Memang ada yang salah?"

Hinata menggeleng dan terdiam sejenak. Memang tak ada yang salah bila Gaara yang memboncengnya pulang. Toh, ia juga sudah pernah diantar pulang, kenapa sekarang ia menolak ?

"Memang kau tak pulang bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Hinata. Gaara sudah menduga jawabannya akan seperti ini. Hinata memang selalu mengingatkannya untuk memprioritaskan teman-temannya. Karena itu, ia memberikan alasan lain lagi.

"Mereka mau ke club," ujar Gaara dengan tenangnya. Ia masih belum melepaskan pegangannya seakan menunjukkan tekadnya di hadapan gadis itu. Hinata mengangguk paham dan bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Well, kakak perempuanku sedang ada di rumah dan aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir," jawab Gaara lagi. Pemuda itu pasti akan mendapatkan kata 'iya' dari bibir Hinata setelah dua kata 'tidak' yang ditujukan gasis itu padanya hari ini. Ia akan memastikannya sendiri.

"Bersamaku?"

Gaara menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius dan menjawab, "Kalau kau mau bergabung, aku tak masalah. Berniat menemaniku?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tertawa pelan, menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon dari seorang Sabaku. "Kau bisa bercanda juga rupanya, Sabaku-san. Aku cukup kagum padamu."

_That laugh again_. Tawa anggun itu lagi. Cara tawa gadis itu saja mampu membuat seorang Sabaku Gaara penasaran. Penasaran bagaimana cara ia dididik hingga mendapatkan tawa yang mempesona nan anggun seperti itu hingga membuat diri Gaara sendiri tidak karuan. Tak hanya saat ini, saat mereka di dapur sebelumnya dan juga saat di kantin sebelumnya. Tawa itu membuat hati Gaara berdebar-debar. Aliran darahnya seperti mengalir dengan deras layaknya air terjun. Gadis ini tampak biasa saja dari luar namun ternyata ia merupakan sosok yang luar biasa yang mampu menekukkan lutut seorang Sabaku Gaara.

"Itu sebab mengapa mereka semua tergila-gila padaku. Aku tampan dan cukup humoris." Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak sedang bercanda tadi. Ia serius. Tapi, dibandingkan ia jujur dan hanya menerima penolakan, lebih baik ia menikmatinya dan menerima alunan tawa mempesona yang membuat aliran darahnya menderas dan membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Bukankah kau terlalu percaya diri? Tak kusangka Sabaku-san adalah orang yang seperti ini," timpal Hinata masih sambil tertawa. Gaara yang mendengar dan melihat gadis misterius itu tertawa ikut memberikan senyum lebar. Senyum yang baru pertama kali Gaara perlihatkan setelah sekian lama. Dan semua berkat Hinata. Ia rasa ia benar-benar jatuh dalam jurang cinta yang sering disebut-sebut dua kakaknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Leluconku tidak gratis, Hinata." Hinata masih tersenyum dan diselingi tawa kecil. Kedua hal itu memang sedap dipandang mata Gaara. Namun, yang lebih menyenangkan adalah ketika gadis itu bersedia diantar pulang olehnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sendiri tersenyum lebar dan menggesturkan gaya 'yes' milik sahabatnya, Naruto dan Kiba tanpa peduli imagenya yang kalem itu jatuh.

"Sebagai balasan sudah membuat perasaanku lebih baik, Sabaku-san."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan lengan Hinata. Kemudian, ia menstarter motornya. Tepat pada saat itu, Hinata memanggilnya lagi, "Sabaku-san."

Gaara menoleh sesaat. "Hontou ni arigatou." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Gaara dan membuat pemuda itu tercengang akan pemandangan di hadapannya. Di matanya, Hinata benar-benar seperti protagonis yang sering muncul di dorama kesukaan kakaknya. Senyumnya yang lembut itu bagaikan diberi efek blur ditambah efek sinar matahari jatuh tepat pada wajah Hinata. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, melebihi siapapun yang pernah Gaara temui selama hidupnya. Tidak salah ia menempatkan Hinata di tempat spesial dalam hati dan juga hidupnya. Gaara merasa ia sangat bodoh dulu dan sangat beruntung saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin selama 3 tahun ia bersekolah, ia tak tahu bahwa ada gadis secantik Hinata bersembunyi di sini? Apa ia buta atau terlalu acuh?

"Tak perlu. Cukup dengan kau mau kubonceng pulang saja," ujar Gaara dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Hinata tersenyum pelan dan segera menaiki jok belakang motor Gaara. Gaara bisa merasakan ada nafas Hinata yang berhembus mengenai punggungnya dan hal itu agak membuatnya agak nervous. Gaara memutar gas motornya dan mulai menjalankannya sementara Hinata duduk di belakangnya. Lengan gadis itu memangtidak melingkar di pinggangnya, tapi menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama ia bisa dekat dengannya, itu sudah cukup. Dan selama perjalanan pulang, Gaara terus tersenyum tanpa ada seorang yang mengetahui .

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini dan mereviewnya. Aku juga mau meminta maaf atas kesalahan chapter sebelumnya. Di sana ada misstypo, dimana seharusnya ada garis pembatas antara scene GaaHina di pinggir jalan dengan GaaHina di dapur. Sekali lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. #tunduk90derajat**

Diane ungu : Updetnya sudah tersedia. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. **  
Nameyume **: Sankyu ^^

**alice9miwa :** Baguslah kalau memang seru. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya ya. ^^

**Saachy : **Ne~ , arigatou. :D

**Yurayuki : **Mungkin akan berlanjut ke beberapa chapter ke depan. Didoakan yaa supaya authornya gak berubah pikiran karena aku tipe author yang suka menghentikan cerita di tengah jalan. =="

**lightning chrome : ** oh ya? Kalau begitu, sama dengan saya yang suka dengan Hinata yang anggun. ;)

**Mine :** arigatou .. ^^

**AishaMath : **saya minta maaf atas misstypo yang satu itu. Seharusnya di sana ada garis pembatas, tapi karena yang dipakai garis pembatas otomatis dari Ms. Word, jadinya di FFn si garis tidak muncul. Maafkan kebodohan saya.. #getokpalasendiri**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You

Genre : Romance / General

Rate : T

Summary :

_Even if I said it to stop, it won't stop_

_It's not just won't stop, but I also can't stop it_

_Because it's you_

_It's you that own my heart_

_It's you that driving my heart_

_Like a crazy who loving you_

Happy Reading, Minna! ^^

**Chapter 3 : I wanna protect you**

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melewati sebuah jendela dan jatuh tepat di wajah seorang gadis. Jarum jam terus bergerak menuju pukul 6. Suara burung-burung yang saling bercicitan bagaikan alarm mulai terdengar di sekitar jendela.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara alarm dari meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur sang gadis. Perlahan-lahan, terlihat adanya gerakan dari si gadis yang tengah terlelap saat ini. Surai rambutnya yang berwarna indigo mulai bergerak dari tempatnya dan tangan si gadis mulai berkeliaran di sekitar meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar, ia berusaha menemukan jam bekernya.

_Klik_

Jam beker itu berhenti berdering dalam sekejap. Mendengar sunyinya ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang ini, ia melemaskan tangannya dan jemarinya turun hingga hampir menyentuh ubin. Terdengar nafas teratur dari si gadis yang menyatakan bahwa ia kembali tertidur setelah berhasil mematikan alarmnya.

_Kring_. _Kring_.

Suara dari luar ruangannya terdengar hingga ke dalam dan mengusik si gadis kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan sedikit mengerjapkannya walaupun masih mengantuk.

_Kring_. _Kring_.

Bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Kelihatannya berasal dari ruang tamu. Gadis berpakaian piyama itu mengucek matanya pelan dan mulai membukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Jemarinya memegang kuat-kuat sisi tempat tidurnya dan mencoba membangkitkan dirinya dari nikmatnya bantal.

_Kring_. _Kring_.

"Sebentar," sahutnya lemah. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga berpijak pada dinginnya ubin lalu melangkah sembari mengucek matanya. Ia menggenggam knop pintu kamarnya dan berlalu ke arah ruang tamu.

_Kring. Kri-_

"Halo?" ujarnya masih dengan nada mengantuk. Manik pucatnya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali. Hinata menoleh ke arah kalender yang tercantum di seberang matanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_Siapa yang menelepon di hari Minggu begini? _ batinnya dalam hati.

_"Hinata, kau ada di rumah?" _

Suara berat yang familiar di telinga Hinata menyapanya di pagi hari. Ia terlihat mengenali suara ini tapi siapa? Otaknya berputar dengan cepat dan mengubek-ubek memorinya untuk menemukan pemilik suara ini.

_"Ini aku. Kau lupa?" _

Begitu mendengar suara itu sekali lagi, Hinata merasa dirinya seperti ditarik paksa kembali pada kesadarannya. Mata putihnya membesar dan tingkahnya mulai panik.

"Ah, tidak. B-Bagaimana mungkin kan?" jawab Hinata sambil diselingi tawa canggung. Pemilik suara di seberang sana ikut tersenyum tanpa mengetahui perubahan ekspresi Hinata saat itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng. Kemudian, dengan lembut, ia membalas perkataan dari pemilik suara itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Senyum masih terlukis di wajah gadis itu. Ia menunggu balasan yang akan datang padanya.

_"Kalau kau tak keberatan, mau hari ini kau menemaniku makan malam?" _

Hinata memikirkan tawaran itu sejenak dan mengingat apakah ada jadwal di hari ini. Ketika ia mendapatkan harinya kosong, ia mengangguk seraya berkata, "Baiklah."

.

Matahari sudah mulai bergeser ke arah barat. Walaupun langit masih terlihat cerah, namun waktu sudah memberikan sinyal bahwa warna langit akan berubah. Hinata yang ingat bahwa ia punya janji di sebuah kafe dekat pusat kota segera bersiap-siap. Ia yang melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 segera turun dari sofa dan beranjak mandi.

"Aah," desahnya merasa lega setelah membersihkan diri. Dengan handuk yang masih tergantung di lehernya, Hinata melangkah ke arah meja riasnya dan mulai menata diri. Ia mengambil beberapa jepit rambut dan sebuah hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Hinata akhirnya selesai menata dirinya. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya dan memilah-milah mana pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Begitu matanya menemukan satu set pakaian yang berisi cardigan di dalamnya, ia segera menariknya keluar dan memutuskan untuk mengenakannya.

Sebelum berangkat ke tempat tujuan, Hinata melihat arloji _Guess_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum pelan. Ia mengambil kunci rumahnya dan segera beranjak ke kafe La Dida.

.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi. _

Itulah hal yang didapat Hinata ketika gadis itu sudah bersusah payah jalan ke kafe yang terletak di pusat kota. Sudah satu setengah jam dari waktu perjanjian mereka dan orang yang dinanti-nanti belum juga hadir. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi kafe tersebut dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ia melihat lagi pada arlojinya yang terus berjalan seiring ia menunggu di sana. Ponselnya yang ia gunakan untuk menghubungi orang tersebut, tergenggam dalam tangan mungilnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat sudah cukup lama ia menanti di sana. Dalam hatinya, ia mengeluh tentang betapa membosankannya situasi saat ini.

"Hei," sapa seseorang ketika Hinata sedang melihat ke arah lain dan berusaha mencari aktivitas selain memandangi lemon teanya yang sudah habis sembari menunggu. Merasa bahwa sapaan itu berasal dari orang yang dinantinya, Hinata buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuat kursinya terdorong dengan kencang.

"He-Eh?"

Saat matanya menemukan pemuda berambut merah bata, gerakannya terhenti. Tangannya yang terangkat sebelah langsung melemas dan turun menyentuh meja.

"Kau ada di sini juga?" Kalimat itulah yang selanjutnya meluncur dari bibir Hinata saat ia melihat kehadiran pemuda itu. Gaara -identitas si pemuda- menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit dan mengangguk.

"Mencari makan," timpalnya sambil menatap pada sekeliling. Hinata tak berkata apapun lagi setelah itu dan hanya mengangguk. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa tak akan ada balasan lagi dari wanita itu, mengambil inisiatifnya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya kembali. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata jamrud milik Gaara. Dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia membalas, "Menunggu seseorang. Aku punya janji."

Gaara memandang sekelilingnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat pandangannya jatuh pada gadis Hyuuga. "Seseorang?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam keadaan tertunduk. Wajahnya memancarkan sedikit kekecewaan. "Dia hanya belum datang." Gaara yang melihat adanya ekspresi yang tak menyenangkan dari wajah Hinata, menyadari perasaan wanita itu dan menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya selagi menunggu orang tersebut.

"Mau kutemani? Sepertinya kau kesepian," tawarnya. Hinata yang mendengarnya, merasa ingin menerimanya. Namun, mengingat akan merepotkan Tuan Sabaku, ia menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sabaku-san."

Gaara rasa ini sudah kesekian kalinya dirinya ditolak kembali. Ia selalu merasa heran ketika Hinata selalu saja menolaknya. Padahal, tak pernah ada gadis lain yang berbuat begitu padanya. Lalu, mengapa gadis ini bisa berbuat begitu dengan sangat mudah?

"Kurasa kau memerlukan seorang teman? Tak usah sungkan," ujarnya langsung mengenai sasaran. Hinata yang merasa pikirannya terbaca, menunduk dalam diam. Melihat reaksi Hinata seperti itu, Gaara menyeringai dan menarik kursi di depan Hinata untuk diduduki.

"Jadi, kau tak keberatan bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih menghadap kedua kakinya yang ia lipat rapat-rapat. Terlihat warna kemerahan pada pipinya karena rasa malu yang didapatnya akibat Gaara mampu membaca pikirannya tadi.

"Wajahmu memerah?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang langsung to the point. Ia memang bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi, tapi kelihatannya di sini ia tengah mencoba menarik perhatian gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Semua terlihat jelas dari tatapan nakalnya itu.

"T-Tidak, mungkin Sabaku-san salah lihat," elak Hinata dan semakin menunduk karena malu. Gaara terkekeh pelan dalam hatinya dan mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya. Kali ini, Hinata tak memberi perlawanan apapun terhadapnya dan menurut saja ketika jemari Gaara menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan lingkar jamrud itu.

Seringai yang tercantum di bibir Gaara hilang tiba-tiba melihat betapa manisnya Hinata saat ini. Sifatnya yang biasa terlihat anggun dan elegan memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya manis ini. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada sisi lain Hinata yang mampu menarik perhatiannya kembali.

"S-Sabaku-san?" panggil Hinata pelan melihat Gaara menatapnya begitu intens. Wajahnya semakin memerah karenanya dan gerakan yang dibuat oleh setiap inci tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku. Seakan waktu berhenti di detik itu, keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dan menikmati figur yang tersaji di depan mata.

Malam itu juga, tak hanya Gaara yang merasa ada yang bermasalah dengan dirinya. Kini, seorang gadis yang berada di hadapannya pun mulai tertarik oleh pesona manik emerald yang dimilikinya. Gadis itu terus memandangi sepasang mata Gaara yang seperti gravitasi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi tertarik untuk terus memandanginya tanpa melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Matamu indah," puji Hinata di tengah keheningan suasana. Gaara tersentak mendengar pujian itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran kekaguman dari mata Hinata saat itu.

"A-Apa?"

Gaara tak pernah sekalipun merasa canggung pada orang lain ataupun merasa gugup. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat dirinya terombang-ambing. Ucapan yang sebetulnya merupakan ciri khas 'Hyuuga Hinata' keluar dari bibirnya dan hal tersebut merupakan hal yang sangat mustahil sekali untuk terjadi.

"Matamu indah, tampak begitu.. Hidup," ujar Hinata tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini. Selama hidupnya, tak ada yang pernah memuji matanya. Semua orang selalu matanya menyeramkan karena tertutup oleh lingkar hitam. Karena itu, jika ada yang menyadari bahwa mata Gaara sangatlah indah, hanya ada beberapa di antara sekian banyak. Salah satunya adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Terima kasih," balas Gaara dengan nada pelan. Pandangannya teralihkan dari sepasang mata hijau Gaara pada wajah pemuda itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Kembali, Sabaku-san."

Menatap pada senyuman lembut itu mempengaruhi ekspresi Gaara saat ini. Tatapan matanya mengikuti bagaimana lembutnya senyuman itu. Senyum yang diukirnya pun berubah menjadi senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama bertahun-tahun karena suatu sebab. Ia sendiri bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya mengukir senyum itu. Dan gadis di hadapannya ini, Hyuuga Hinata, berhasil membuatnya memunculkan senyuman itu.

"Sudah jam setengah 10?!" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ponselnya untuk memastikan waktu. Hinata melihat ke luar melalui jendela kafe dan menghela nafas. Ekspresinya menggambarkan kekecewaan. Kelihatannya orang yang ditunggunya tidak hadir lagi malam ini. Garis matanya terlihat menurun menandakan kesedihannya.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap pada Gaara dan tersenyum kecil. Anggukan darinya memang tak terlihat mencolok karena keraguan dalam hatinya namun Gaara tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah bosan menunggu. Karena itu, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan dan menarik gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

"S-Sabaku-san?"

Gaara tidak merespon pada panggilan itu. Ia terus melihat ke depan dan berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar menu Hinata. Hinata yang merasa tidak enak hendak menghentikan tindakan tersebut ketika Gaara tiba-tiba berbalik menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan menatapnya intens. "Jangan hentikan aku lagi kali ini."

Setelah itu, Gaara menariknya lagi keluar dari kafe tersebut lewat pintu yang berlawanan posisi dengan pintu masuk mereka. Tepat ketika mereka baru saja keluar, seseorang berambut hitam masuk ke dalam dan mengedarkan tatapannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya dan memanggil sebuah nama di dalam hatinya. _'Hinata.'_

.

Ini sudah kedua kalinya Hinata berada di dalam mobil si putra Sabaku. Dengan perasaan tak enak hati, ia menduduki jok di sebelah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Merasa telah merepotkan orang lain, Hinata berbalik ke arah Gaara dan mencoba membujuknya untuk menurunkannya di halte depan karena ia bisa pulang dengan naik bis.

"Sabaku-san, bisakah kau turunkan aku di halte depan saja?"

Tak ada respon dari pemuda itu. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan dan tidak menoleh barang sedikit pun. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sabaku-san?" panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Namun, pemuda itu tetap tak bereaksi sedikit pun. Hinata menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, untuk bernafas pun rasanya sangat berat. Mengapa Gaara jadi pendiam seperti itu?

Karena tidak mendapat balasan apapun, Hinata memutuskan untuk diam. Walaupun hatinya gelisah, tapi ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Sesekali, ia melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya dan memastikan jalanan di sekelilingnya.

"Sabaku-san, kita mau kemana? Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?"

Tetap tak ada respon. Hinata mulai panik sendiri dalam hati. Apalagi, ketika ia melihat Gaara yang begitu menakutkan saat ini, tidak membuat hatinya tenang sedikit pun. Ada apa sih dengan pemuda itu?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik ke arah pintu mobil sekarang ini. Terlintas ide gila di dalam benaknya saat ini. Ia tahu hal itu dapat membahayakan dirinya tapi ia merasa dirinya semakin terpojok. Ditambah lagi, ekspresi serius pada pemuda di sampingnya membuatnya berspekulasi macam-macam. Karena pikiran yang terlalu sempit pada waktu itu, Hinata dengan cepat membuka kunci mobil dan melompat keluar dalam keadaan mobil masih bergerak cepat.

Alhasil, gadis yang berkulit putih bagai porselen itu jatuh di tanah dan berguling. Kulitnya yang sempat bergesekan dengan kasarnya tanah mengalami lecet dan beberapa mengalami pendarahan. Gaara yang menyadari gadis itu melompat dari mobilnya segera menoleh dan mengambil rem secara mendadak. Untunglah jalanan yang diambilnya sedang sepi. Kalau tidak, Hinata bisa tertabrak oleh kendaraan lain yang juga sedang lalu lalang.

Begitu ia berhasil menghentikan mobilnya, Gaara segera turun dari sana dan menghampiri gadis itu. "KAU SUDAH GILA?!" bentaknya dengan begitu kencang. Ia menyentuh lutut gadis itu dan melihat begitu banyaknya lecet di tubuh gadis itu.

Setelah puas melihat luka di tubuh Hinata, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Hinata. Ada perasaan di dalam hatinya yang ingin membentak gadis itu, namun melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di sana, ia terdiam sejenak. Gaara bukan orang bodoh, itu sudah jelas. Sekalipun ia tak pernah berpacaran, ia tahu bagaimana membaca mimik wajah. Dan yang ia dapat dari wajah Hinata yang juga tergesek tanah itu adalah tatapan akan ketakutan. Gadis itu pada dasarnya bukanlah seseorang yang nekat. Namun, untuk mencegah hal yang terburuk, ia mengambil resiko untuk melompat dari mobil Gaara.

Nafasnya yang terputus-putus namun terasa berat itulah yang semakin menguatkan dirinya bahwa gadis itu memang ketakutan. Bibirnya bergemetar dan ia hanya bisa menatap pada lututnya yang mengalami lecet paling parah. Hati Gaara mencelos melihat keadaan gadis itu saat ini.

Ia bergerak perlahan dan merangkul gadis itu. Lingkar jamrudnya memancarkan penyesalan. Tingkahnya tadi pasti sudah membuat gadis itu cemas sekali. Ia merasa begitu bodoh.

Jemarinya yang besar mengusap punggung Hinata. Sembari berusaha tidak menyentuh lukanya sedikitpun, ia berusaha menenangkan hati gadis itu. Tak lama, ia bisa merasakan kemeja yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mata. Tentu saja, gadis itu menangis. Siapapun yang berada dalam kondisi sehisteris itu pasti akan menangis. Dan Gaara tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Segala penyesalannya ia tuangkan dalam satu kata itu. Bingung harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa memeluk gadis itu dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaran bagi gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berkutat di sana, Hinata akhirnya menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa waktu sudah semakin larut, segera membawa gadis itu dalam gendongannya dan mengantarnya pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hinata hanya bisa menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada arti apapun di dalamnya. Kelihatannya, ia masih sangat shok dengan kejadian barusan.

Tiba di rumah Hinata, Gaara memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar dan mengobati luka gadis itu setelah melihat keadaannya yang masih belum benar-benar sadar ke realita. Gadis itu hanya duduk diam dan memandang lurus ke depan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terkandung dalam wajahnya. Bahkan semenjak ia melompat tadi, ia belum merintih sekali pun.

"Hyuuga-san," panggil Gaara pelan. Ia baru saja selesai menaruh kotak P3K milik Hinata. Namun, tak ada balasan untuknya. Gadis itu masih terdiam di sana.

"Hyuuga-san," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Hinata masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Tatapannya masih menggambarkan kekosongan. Merasa tak ada gunanya ia berlama-lama di sini, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi ke arah pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan fakta bahwa gadis itu tinggal sendiri di rumah itu.

Ketika ia baru saja hendak melangkah, sebuah tangan menggenggam bajunya erat. Gaara menoleh sedikit dan mendapati Hinata kembali menangis di sana. Genggamannya semakin kencang seiring berjalannya waktu. Mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Gaara memutuskan untuk menemani gadis itu untuk semalam. Ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan merangkulnya. Dengan tepukan kecil yang beraturan di bahu gadis Hyuuga itu, Gaara berharap bahwa ia bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia tak mau membuat gadis ini ketakutan lagi. Ia ingin melindunginya sekuat yang ia bisa. Dengan tekad seperti itu dalam hatinya, ia menggenggam kencang tangan gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Hinata," gumamnya pelan.

**To Be Continue**

**Time to Reply Reviews : **

**kOcchi zenrei :** L-chan! .

arigatou review mu.. ini update-an selanjutnya dari FFku.. Harap direspon lagi ya.. ^^

**Diane Ungu : **ne.. Ayo kita memberi support lebih pada Hinata ! ^o^)/ hurray!

**alice9miwa :** Gomen .. aku gak bisa nepatin permintaan alice-san. Maklum, karena agak terhambat tugas, 'feel' untuk ff ini hampir hilang. :'(

tapi, arigatou masih mau nunggu author yang super duper lemot ini. :')

**flowers lavender : ** hai, lavender-san. Ini updetan yang tersedia untukmu. ^^

**Mine : **Hai, diusahakan ya.. ^^  
arigatou sudah mau menunggu updetan FF ini.

**Yurayuki : **Hehe, arigatou Yura-san. ^^  
Tapi manggilnya ga usah pake Senpai. Cukup panggil Ruu-chan aja ^^

**K : **Iya semoga ya .. #crossingfingers ^^

**Nivellia Yumie : **salam kenal juga .. ^^

Arigatou buat pujiannya Yumie-san.

By the way, boleh aku tau fict GaaHina mana yang Yumie-san maksud? Aku jadi penasaran ^^ Hehe..


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving You**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T  
Pair : GaaHina**

**Warning : OOC, AU**

**Summary :**

_Even if I said it to stop, it won't stop_

_It's not just won't stop, but I also can't stop it_

_Because it's you_

_It's you that own my heart_

_It's you that driving my heart_

_Like a crazy who loving you_

**Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

**Chapter 4 : You're that woman. **

Seiring dengan deru motor sportnya yang berwarna blue metal memasuki halaman parkir, seseorang dengan mata kelam yang menyandang sebagai siswa SMU Konoha mulai menjelajahi dan mengincar beberapa tempat kosong untuk ia tempati. Begitu ia menemukannya, dengan cepat ia lajukan motornya dan merebut tempat tersebut dari siswa yang tengah mengincar tempat kosong itu. Wajahnya mengukir senyum kejayaan atas keberhasilannya sementara siswa lainnya mengeluarkan umpatan kesal dan bergerak untuk mencari tempat strategis lainnya.

Setelah selesai menikmati keberhasilannya, siswa itu melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya di atas motornya, menutupi spedometer motornya. Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju gedung sekolahnya dengan langkah ringan. Sebelah tangannya memasuki saku celana abu-abu miliknya sementara sebelahnya memegangi tas yang ia sampirkan di belakang punggungnya.

"Yo, Sasuke," sapa seseorang saat ia baru saja menaiki 2 anak tangga dari pintu masuk. Langkahnya terhenti dan dalam sekejap saja ia bisa merasakan sebuah rangkulan hangat dari seorang sahabat. Ia tahu siapa yang baru saja menyapanya bahkan tanpa harus berbalik.

"Ada apa, dobe?" tanyanya balik tanpa membalas sapaan tersebut. Segera saja setelah ia merasa terpanggil, siswa itu langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang bertanda 3 goresan di kedua pipinya dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu saja. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tak bertemu."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Anak itu masih menyengir lebar sementara dirinya keheranan. Memangnya selama ini anak itu ada dimana?

"Kita selalu di sekolah, jadi jangan buat seakan-akan aku baru kembali dari luar negeri," bantahnya dengan wajah khas seorang Uchiha. Namun, hal itu tak membawa pengaruh bagi siswa yang berambut pirang itu. Karena lagi-lagi, ia mengelak dan mengutarakan alasannya.

"Habis kita sudah lama tak jalan bersama. Kau selalu sibuk saat kuajak ke Blues. Belum lagi kita beda kelas."

Siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu cemberut dan mengutarakan kekesalannya akibat perilaku sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini. Tidak hanya Gaara yang selalu absen, rupanya Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"Gomen, aku ada beberapa urusan dengan aniki jadi tak bisa ikut," ujarnya meminta maaf. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak mampu menghadiri acara geng yang ia buat sendiri. Naruto yang bisa melihat sebersit penyesalan di mata Sasuke yang selalu terlihat datar, mencoba memaklumi mengapa ia tak bisa menghadiri acara mereka.

"Tak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke untuk menyemangatinya. Sasuke tidak bereaksi apapun tentang perkataan Naruto. Ia malah meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak merasa kesal ataupun kecewa karena tidak dihiraukan. Sebaliknya, ia malah terkekeh dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

"Gaara," panggil seorang wanita berambut pirang tepat ketika maniknya menemukan Gaara masih mengenakan baju yang sama seperti semalam. Gaara tidak mengambil pusing soal ocehan kakaknya yang begitu cerewet. Justru, ia malah terus berjalan dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Gaara, dengarkan kalau Nee-sanmu sedang berbicara. Kenapa kau baru pulang? Gaara!"

Gaara terdiam oleh bentakan Nee-sannya. Langkahnya terhenti di sana walaupun tubuhnya tidak berbalik. Wanita pirang yang disebut Nee-san itu juga tidak menghampiri Gaara. Ia hanya berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang, menatap adiknya dari balik punggung bidangnya.

"Gaara, jawab pertanyaanku. Kemana saja kau semalam?"

Helaan nafas terdengar meluncur keluar dari bibir Gaara. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu masih belum mau membuka mulutnya tentang kejadian semalam. Karenanya, wanita pirang itu semakin mengamuk.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawabku?"

Gaara melirik lewat punggungnya sekilas dan memasang wajah lelah. Nee-sannya masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan mengancam. Bahkan, wanita itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Gaara tahu bahwa ia tak boleh mengabaikannya apalagi menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Wanita itu memang terlahir keras. Sedikit saja ia mengabaikannya atau melawan, ia bisa disiksa seperti waktu itu. Tentu saja, Gaara tak mungkin mau mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, ia berbalik menghadap wanita itu dengan tatapan malas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kembali. Mata hijaunya tidak menatap langsung pada wanita itu, melainkan terarah pada daerah luar pintu. Memastikan bahwa seseorang yang ia bawa baik-baik saja.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya! Kemana kau semalam?"

Gaara menguap sekilas. Matanya kembali pada wanita pirang di hadapannya setelah tahu bahwa gadis lain di dalam mobilnya baik-baik saja. "Sasuke mengadakan pesta besar dan aku mabuk, jadi aku tidur di tempatnya hingga pagi," bohongnya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan kenyataan bahwa semalam ia menginap di rumah seorang gadis.

Wanita itu mengendus beberapa kali dan mengambil langkah untuk memastikan inderanya masih bekerja. "Tak ada bau alkohol di bajumu. Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dalam telapak tangan Gaara. Salah satu penanda bahwa ia sedang gugup atau berbohong. Wanita itu mencuri pandang ke arah telapak adiknya dan kembali pada mata adiknya.

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

Terjadi suasana intens di antara keduanya yang masih saling membaca pikiran lawan. Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya dan membalas, "Mana kutahu? Mungkin karena kau baru berbuat dosa? Menginap di rumah seorang 'teman perempuan', misalnya?"

Gertakan gigi terdengar saat suasana di sana masih hening. Ruangan yang mereka tempati saat itu cukup besar, sehingga gertakan gigi terkadang bisa tak terdengar. Namun, telinga yang mendengarnya sekarang ini tak mungkin salah. Ia yakin bahwa Gaara baru saja tertangkap basah.

"Jujur saja, kau tidak benar-benar ke rumah si Uchiha itu, bukan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia membisu dan berusaha mengatup mulutnya. Dari awal ia sudah tahu, wanita ini memang tak mungkin dikecoh. Mereka sudah hidup selama 16 tahun. Terlebih lagi, ia lebih dominan dididik olehnya. Hal ini membuat Gaara merasa bahwa ia harus lebih lihai.

"Jawab aku, Gaara," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Wajah Gaara saat ini boleh terlihat tenang namun di dalam dirinya ia sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun caranya wanita ini takkan ia perbolehkan menemui Hinata. Gadis itu tak bersalah. Jadi, Gaara akan lakukan apapun untuk menghindari kejadian fatal itu.

"Tak usah berpikir macam-macam, Gaara. Kau tak benar-benar ke rumah si Uchiha itu kan?"

Hatinya sudah siap. Ia tinggal menghitung dari satu hingga tiga lalu menjawab dengan kata-kata yang telah ia rangkai sedemikian rupa.

"Aku harus bilang seperti apa agar kau percaya?"

Tanpa memberi luang lagi, Gaara berputar balik ke arah kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan membiarkan kakaknya sendiri terdiam di sana layaknya orang bodoh. Dengan sekali helaan nafas, ia menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah tumbuh besar dan mulai melawannya yang sudah mengaturnya sejak kecil.

"Uchiha itu benar-benar telah mencuci otaknya," gumamnya lalu kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya.

.

"Kau dimarahi Nee-sanmu?" tanya Hinata saat Gaara baru selesai melakukan aktivitas paginya. Ia juga sudah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam SMA Konoha. Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam mobil Audi R8 milik Gaara.

"Dia hanya penasaran kemana aku semalam."

Gaara menstarter mobilnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gasnya seiring ia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dari spion tengah, ia mampu melihat wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu utama rumahnya, mencoba menangkap alasan Gaara menggunakan mobilnya ke sekolah.

"Lalu, kau jawab apa?"

Laju kendaraan dipercepat oleh Gaara, dengan tujuan menghindar dari penglihatan wanita pirang itu. Sesekali, matanya melirik kaca spion tengah dan memastikan bahwa wanita itu tidak nekat untuk mencoba mengikutinya.

"Aku bilang aku mabuk dan tidur di rumah temanku," ujarnya setelah melihat kondisi telah berubah aman.

"Dia percaya?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya dan menyalakan sen kiri, bersiap untuk belok di gang depan. Keheranan tampak di wajah gadis itu saat melihat jawaban dari Gaara. Namun, ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, takut membuat Gaara kesal atau marah. Jadi, ia hanya menunduk dan membiarkan segalanya menggantung seperti itu.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi," jelas pemuda itu menyadari kelakuannya. Matanya sempat melirik pada Hinata yang menengadah, untuk menatap padanya. Melihat betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi gadis itu, Gaara menghentikan pandangannya dan fokus ke jalanan depan dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

"Apa itu berarti kita aman?"

Gadis itu masih menatap ke arah Gaara dengan antisipasi tinggi. Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa tenang sebelum ia tahu semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Gaara sendiri kelabakan mengurusi debaran di dadanya, matanya terus ia bawa menuju wajah pemuda itu.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat. Kemudian, ia membelokkan setirnya ke arah kiri dan menekan pedal gas sedikit lebih kencang. Kebiasaan lainnya bila ia sedang merasa gugup.

Hinata menarik kembali tubuhnya dan menghempaskannya pada jok kursi. Ia membaringkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Hatinya masih khawatir soal kakak Gaara. Ia takut bila Gaara yang kena imbasnya karena menginap di rumahnya.

Sementara mobil terus berjalan mengarah SMU, keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berminat memulai percakapan lagi. Semenjak Gaara sibuk mengurusi dirinya dan Hinata yang khawatir akan masalah kakak Gaara, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

"Kita terlambat satu jam pelajaran," ujar Hinata begitu mereka tiba di gerbang sekolah. Bunyi bel khas SMU Konoha terdengar kencang hingga luar gerbang. Terlihat melalui jendela, beberapa guru ada yang berlalu lalang keluar masuk ruangan untuk mengajar di kelas lain. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

Sementara Hinata mengeluh, Gaara sudah mulai menarik starter dan bersiap mengemudi lagi. Ia menarik gigi dan menekan pedal gas kembali. Merasakan pergerakan pada mobil, Hinata menoleh pada Gaara dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Pemuda itu tidak menoleh. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada jalanan di luar sana. Namun, bibirnya bergerak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sebelum ia mengulangi tindakannya semalam. "Jalan-jalan."

Hinata melebarkan matanya yang berwarna putih. Ia menengok kembali ke arah gedung sekolah yang sudah jauh tertinggal di belakang dan berbalik menatap Gaara pada akhirnya. Kemudian, jemarinya menunjuk pada gedung sembari bertanya, "Kita bolos?"

Gaara menaikkan alisnya sebagai pengganti persetujuannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada jok di sampingnya untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, gadis itu terkejut akan idenya dan merasa canggung. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, ini pasti kali pertama bagi gadis itu untuk melewatkan satu hari sekolahnya.

"Lalu, kita akan jalan-jalan kemana?"

Gaara memutar setirnya ke arah kiri dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat. Dengan wajah datar dan nada cuek, ia memberitahukan tujuan pasti mereka, "Blues."

Sekalipun Hinata adalah seorang siswi dengan hobi memasak, ia tetap tahu tempat seperti 'Blues' itu. Di sana, banyak terdapat pria hidung belang dan wanita penghibur. Tak jarang juga ditemukan banyaknya remaja berbau alkohol di sana. Tempat itu bagaikan idaman setiap remaja sejenis Gaara.

"B-Blues?" tanyanya memastikan pendengarannya. Batinnya terus memaksakan pikiran bahwa ia memang salah mendengar. Namun, kekuatan batinnya memudar ketika anggukan Gaara dikonfirmasi. Pria itu benar-benar akan membawanya ke klub malam itu.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Nalarnya mulai bekerja secara aktif. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam keresahan. Di sela-sela kecemasannya, ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai ide pria di sampingnya. Tapi, ia tak berani menyatakannya. Masalahny, ia seorang gadis dan ia lemah. Kalau Gaara menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba karena dia berbicara begitu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Di tengah-tengah kekacauan pikiran Hinata, Gaara sempat melirik ke arah gadis itu dan menyadari keresahannya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat kekhawatiran gadis itu. Pikirannya pasti sudah mengarah pada 'sesuatu' yang tidak-tidak. Namun, ia tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskan ambigu yang ada. Sebaliknya, ia membiarkan gadis itu berpikir sesuka hatinya sementara ia akan menikmatinya. Baginya, pemandangan dan suasana seperti ini terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Hinata terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya

.

Setelan one-piece dress membaluti tubuh seorang gadis berkulit putih susu. Dengan top yang dibuat dengan model terbuka pada punggung membuat dirinya terlihat seksi. Gaun itu didesain dengan model seakan menggantung pada tubuh penggunanya karena tali yang terikat pada belakang leher. Warna ungu-hitam yang mendominasi membuat dirinya terlihat dengan image elegan. Gaun itu sengaja didesain dengan model pendek selutut untuk memperkaya nilai estetika yang telah terkandung.

"S-Sabaku-san, gaun ini terlalu pendek dan terbuka," keluh Hinata ketika mereka telah tiba di lobby Blues. Jemarinya mencoba untuk memperpanjang gaunnya untuk mencapai di bawah lutut. Dirinya yang biasa mengenakan celana jeans tak biasa mengenakan pakaian seperti ini.

"Menurutku, yang ini masih lebih baik dari yang warna biru tadi," ucap Gaara santai sembari menuntun Hinata untuk berjalan masuk ke arah klub. Gadis itu terlihat tidak tenang dan terus mengeluh betapa terbukanya gaun yang dikenakannya. Kini, rona merah bahkan menghiasi wajahnya.

"H-Habis Sabaku-san tidak membiarkanku memilih sendiri," keluhnya kembali sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia membenci kondisi ini. Dirinya yang harus merasa malu karena hal-hal yang sebenarnya sepele.

"Santai sajalah, hal ini tidak seseram yang ada di bayanganmu," balas Gaara dengan senyum terukir. Ia merangkul bahu terbuka milik Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu masuk bersamanya saat ia membuka pintu klub. Tepat ketika pintu tersebut dibuka, suasana klub mulai terasa. Bau-bau alkohol dan suara yang berdebam di setiap sudut ruangan. Hanya selangkah saja di ruangan itu telah berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing. Tanahnya tempat dia berdiri seakan berputar. Kini, pandangannya menyebar ke seluruh wilayah dan mempengaruhi titik fokus pandangannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini," pesan Gaara ketika mereka tiba di sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan dan menatap pada Gaara. Keraguan terpancar dari wajah gadis itu. Tentu saja, ia cemas akan lingkungan di sekitar tempatnya duduk. Gaun yang dikenakannya sangat mengundang perhatian, bagaimana bila ada yang mengincarnya? Begitulah kira-kira arti dari tatapan Hinata pada Gaara.

Pemuda itu menyadari ketakutan gadis bermata pucat itu. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata. Ukiran senyum mulai tampak pada wajah tampannya. Dalam sesaat saja, ia mampu menenangkan gadis itu hanya dengan satu kalimat, "Aku takkan lama."

Anggukan kecil merespon kalimat itu. Setelah mengelus kepala gadis itu sekali lagi, ia berbalik dan melangkah ke arah meja bartender. Dia juga bukan seorang pria bodoh. Pemuda mana yang takkan tertarik pada gadis yang dibawanya, terutama dalam ruang lingkup klub ini. Karenanya, ia berusaha untuk mengambil minuman secepat mungkin dan kembali pada meja Hinata.

Sementara itu, di tempat Hinata menunggu, gadis itu tengah memandang ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mencoba mempelajari apa saja yang ada di dalam klub tersebut. Tak lama, pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik. Manik matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang setengah mabuk, menatap ke arahnya dengan muka mesum. Perlahan-lahan, pria itu makin mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebotol bir yang terlihat mahal. Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia masih berusia sekitar pertengahan antara 20 - 30 tahun.

"Sendiri saja?" tanyanya disertai dengan kekehan kecil. Hinata tidak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan macam itu, jadi ia hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam kebisuannya, ia berusaha mencari sosok Gaara dalam pandangannya.

"Hei, gadis manis. Mau menemaniku kalau begitu?" tanyanya pria itu kembali. Kini, lengannya mulai menyentuh pundak Hinata yang terbuka dan merangkulnya dengan sensual. Pada tahap ini, Hinata mulai cemas dengan keadaannya. Ia hendak memberontak namun pria itu melakukan pemaksaan sehingga dirinya tak mampu melawan. Kekuatan antara mereka bisa disamakan dengan istilah langit dan bumi.

"T-Tolong lepaskan," pintanya pelan. Tangan pria itu meremas bahunya tanpa sadar, membuat Hinata meringis pelan karena kesakitan.

"Tak perlu sungkan-sungkan, gadis manis. Aku tahu kau ingin juga, bukan?" Bibirnya mendekat ke arah tengkuk Hinata dan menghembuskan nafasnya di sana setelah mengucapkan perkataannya. Sengatan bau alkohol menusuk penciuman Hinata hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"T-Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin," pintanya dengan sedikit memberontak kali ini. Ia menjauhkan tengkuknya dari bibir si pria. Saat itu, secara tak sengaja, kakinya menendang-nendang ke arah kaki pria itu dan menyentaknya dengan kencang sekali. Untungnya, usaha tersebut berhasil. Pria itu langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menjauh sembari meringis kesakitan. Tatapannya kini penuh dengan amarah. Hinata yang sempat merasa lega, kini harus mengecap ketakutan lagi.

"Kau!" bentaknya kencang. Ia mengangkat botol birnya tinggi-tinggi dan hendak melemparkannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu yang tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung gaunnya. Kali ini, bila Gaara masih belum menghampirinya, habislah dia.

Prang!

Bunyi pecahan kaca terdengar memenuhi area sekitar Hinata. Meskipun klub ini bising, suara itu masih mampu terdengar jelas. Beling-beling dari sisa pecahan itu pun berhamburan kemana-mana dan hampir menyilet lengan atas Hinata. Ringisan bermunculan dari bibir gadis itu. Karena pejaman matanya, ia tak mampu melihat kemana saja pecahan itu berpantulan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis itu membuka matanya. Sebuah siluet terlihat berada tepat di depannya. Analisisnya mengarah pada seseorang yang mungkin mengambil posisi sedekat itu dengannya. Hembusan nafasnya pun terasa menyentuh pipi, membuat seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kemudian, ia membuka matanya sedikit lebih lebar dan menemukan surai merah milik seseorang berada di hadapannya. Kini, ia sudah bisa memastikan sosok di hadapannya. Karena itu, ia membuka matanya seutuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang ia panggil namanya tanpa henti di dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepat ketika Hinata menatap padanya -pada mata Emerald di hadapannya- , suara berat khas orang tersebut menyentuh gendang telinganya. Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat menahan nafas Hinata. Kehangatan merasuki dadanya. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak pernah ia merasakan emosi semacam ini. Bahkan di pelupuk matanya, menumpuk sejumlah air mata untuk dikeluarkan. Bahagia dan lega bercampur aduk. Entah harus ia beri nama apa perasaan ini.

"S-Sabaku-san," panggilnya dalam gemetar. Tatapan keduanya masih melekat. Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan penuh nada rindu, Gaara mengulas sebuah senyum tenang. Dengan satu gerakan, ia melingkari leher gadis itu dan membawanya untuk bersandar pada dadanya. "Aku datang di saat yang tepat, bukan?"

Anggukan kecil terasa saat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Pria bersurai merah menghembuskan nafas lega. Sejenak kemudian, ia melirik pada pintu keluar klub yang terletak di samping titik pandangnya. Di sana, dua orang keamanan tengah menyeret keluar pria yang hampir mencelakai Hinata barusan. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya yang sempat tercekik akibat kecemasan melonggar. Bila saja kedua keamanan itu tidak datang tepat waktu, ia pasti sudah menghajar habis-habisan pria mabuk itu, sebagai balasan telah menyentuh Hinata.

"Sabaku-san," gumam Hinata, menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan pada pria bermata jamrud itu. Dengan penuh ketulusan, ia berucap terima kasih atas bantuannya dan menyumbangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu," ujanya. Gaara yang melihat pemandangan itu, hanya mampu speechless di tempat. Tak disangkanya, Hinata bisa terlihat semanis otu dalam pandangannya. Dari awal, ia memang tak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk meraih gadis ini dalam genggamannya. Kini, bukan hanya sekedar 'tak ada penyesalan' belaka, melainkan ditambah dengan 'rasa syukur' atas pertemuan mereka. Seharusnya, ia berhutang terima kasih pada Anko karena telah mempertemukannya dengan gadis ini.

"Hal ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku," balasnya dengan penuh wibawa. Senyum masih belum lepas dari wajah tampannya. Kini, ia tahu sekarang bagaimana rasanya mencintai seorang wanita, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Kau akan selalu ingin menggenggamnya dalam tanganmu dan melindunginya sampai batas maksimalmu. Dan wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : Sejujurnya, author kurang suka dengan chapter kali ini. Soalnya, di chapter yang ini, idenya mendadak karena kehabisan 'Muse' . Karena itu , bila ada yang tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi dan harapan, Ruu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. #bow**

**Review Reply : **

**Kaze no Nachi : **Oke deh, makasi buat supportnya Kaze-san ^^

**lovesseta :** arigatou buat pujiannya dan gomen atas keterlambatan updetnya -''

**Animea Lover Ya-ha : **haha.. maklum yah. Aku author baru debut di genre Anime ini, adi agak kurang populer. Ditambah dengan keterlambatan setiap kali updet makanya FF ini agak kurang menonjol . ^^  
Makasi Nea-san buat support dan fav-nya.. ^^ Akan kuusahakan supaya FF ini tetep ga ngebosenin ..

** :** Gapapa kok, dessy-san. Aku memaklumi karena ini juga FF debutku dalam genre Anime, jadi agak kurang populer. Belum lagi authornya jarang updet ==''  
buat saran, kritik dan support yang dessy-san berikan, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati ^^ Akan aku coba praktekkan yah dalam FFku

**penelopi : **Wah, siapa ya? siapa donk? –ditendang-

hehe, kalau mau tahu , tetep ikutin donk ff ini -promosi-

oh iya, panggilnya jangan pake senpai. Biar akrab, panggil Ruu-chan aja ;)

**flowers lavender : **Gomen Lavender-san. Aku ga bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Gomen.. ;(

**Yurayuki : **Iya.. Gaa-kun kan Cuma tampangnya aja yang sangar, tapi hatinya manis banget kayak gula. Istilahnya, tampang sekuriti, hati hello kitty –digampar Gaara-  
Haii, arigatou supportnya Yura-san –eh, boleh kan kupanggil begitu?-

**Diane Ungu : **Haha.. mungkin karena efek lingkar hitamnya yah. *lho?

Hai, arigatou buat supportnya .. ^^

**kOcchi zenrei : ** thanks, L-chan for ur support. I really appreciate it so much . ^^ I will do better for my stories, more and more. Let's just fight together, both of us. XD

**amichy : **mm.. Jadi hal itu baik atau buruk ? #plak

hehe .. bercanda kok.. by the way, arigatou buat review-annya.. Gomen bila tidak sesuai harapan .. =.=


End file.
